


Only Saw Them Once

by fairyfeller



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots gush about people who've caught their eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Saw Them Once

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic inspired by [this](http://sillyandquiteawkward.tumblr.com/post/146257345256/can-u-imagine-spine-and-rabbit-talking-about-girls) tumblr post.

"You're in a cheerful mood," The Spine commented.

"There was a beau-beau-beautiful woman outside selling scarves," Rabbit said, unable to hide her grin. "She had bright red hair sh-shaved on one side, and she had these gor-gor-gorgeous green eyes, and I can't stop thinking a-a-a-about her, you know?" She sighed dreamily.

The Spine thought back to their last show, and the pretty woman who had make his energy core flutter after smiling at him. "Yeah, I know."

"I don't," Hatchworth said.

"You've never had-had someone catch your eye?" Rabbit asked him. "Someone you just couldn't st-stop think-think-thinking about?"

Hatchworth's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought. "There was a man in the organic food aisle of the supermarket, with an incredibly textured mustache. I have been thinking about him quite a lot recently."

"Was he handsome?"

"His mustache certainly was."


End file.
